Alice Wrengrove
Alice Wrengrove (b. 1470) is the wife of Archimedes Featherbeard and the queen of Mindolum. She never understood her husband and in the last few years even started to hate him. She occupies a tower in Mindolum Castle that is separated from the king's tower. There is a bridge between the two towers, though it is rarely used these days. The queen fell in love with Mister B. and is determined to steal his heart. Mister B. cleverly exploits Alice's feelings to influence politics and discovers and obtains the Dragon Ballad through her. Their ties have grown stronger and since some time they are appearing together in public, while the king is studying in his private library. Alice starts openly to distance herself from her husband. Alice has one main activity, which is to do magic. The enchantress has several special rooms in the palace that are exclusively used for performing her dark arts. Alice's parents are fairy tale characters. Alice and Love At an early age, Alice was married by her parents. She was never able to love her husband. Instead she fell in love with Mister B. It is their affair that led to the discovery of the Dragon Ballad and the subsequent events. As stated before Alice and Archimedes never had a happy marriage. Moreover, their engagement was the result of a misunderstanding. Orka the Throne Seated, the mighty king of Mindolum, and is wife plotted the marriage thinking that they made a match with the daughter of the rulers of the Grimwald. This strategical understanding would strengthen the ties with the Grimwald and thus reinforcing Baton's eastern border. However, they failed to understand the rules of the Grimwald: as the wood gives home to many fairy tales, and filled with lots of princes, princesses and other high ranking personnel, their titles are of no value. By incorporating Alice, one of the many princesses of the forest, in the family, Orka did not increase his influence over the Eastern lands at all. Alice had had a crush on Mister B. for quite some time before the beginning of Bards, Beards and Birds. Mister B., as influential tycoon, often visited Mindolum Palace as a guest. This way she got to know Mister B quite well. She was impressed by his charisma and was informed about his dragon problems. At first Alice's overtures had no success. When the Dragon Ballad was found, however, things changed... Since the plan was established to perform the Dragon Ballad, their affair thrives. For Mister B., there is of course an important, possibly crucial business component in their relationship. He exploits Alice to get the Ballad performed and to save his business empire. Obviously this never occurred to Alice at all. The discovery of the Dragon Ballad Alice came into possession of the original score of the Dragon Ballad after she was offered this by Theo Garili the archaeologist, who was looking for recognition. Theo did his finding at the spot where the house of Moro the Bard once stood. Alice realised that the Ballad might be useful for Mister B. and his quest to find dragons. Appearance Magical activities Category:Characters